hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Russoti (S4-S1)
James Russoti / Loony Bin Jim has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} James Russoti / Loony Bin Jim is a main villain of 2008's The Punisher film (though this character, as well as his brother, is being rebooted in this series), and is controlled by Jigsaw. * Special Note: The Punisher storyline and continuity in this RPG is following the 2004 The Punisher film (as well as the extended or “Director's” cut), and acts as an unofficial sequel of sorts. Some creative liberties and license (such as Frank's younger age and his military service being during the first Gulf War) have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes, as well as for modernization purposes. Character History "Did you know that kidneys and apple sauce are a delicacy in Sweden?" - James "LBJ" Russoti Earlier Life Not much appears to be known about the early life of James Russoti. He was born on May 26th, 1960 to the Russoti Family in New York City, the Russotis being a powerful Italian Mafia family who were greatly feared and hated by many. He is the older brother to Billy Russoti, born a few years later, though as adults the two were frequently mistaken with Billy mistaken as the older brother because he was taller. James' growth was stunted at a young age due to a chemical imbalance he was born with, but the advantages to this imbalance was that his veins flowed freely with adrenaline and testosterone, which in turn greatly amplified his strength and agility. From an early age, James was extremely psychotic and violent, and was all too happy to assist his younger brother in his years as a rising and feared mobster for the Russoti Crime Family. His psychotic personality terrified many and earned him the nickname of Loony Bin Jim (often abbreviated to LBJ), a nickname his brother hated and it wasn't uncommon for Billy to kill someone simply for calling his brother that name. James' reputation was further heightened by a series of murders he committed all on his own and him having cannibalistic tendencies; it was common for him to eat the remains of many of his victims. Despite his extremely psychotic and insane nature, James was remarkably intelligent and clever, being something of an expert planner and strategist. James' career as a professional criminal and a serial killer came to a halt when one night during the mid-to-late 2000s, he was found by the murdering vigilante known as The Punisher and nearly killed when nearby oncoming police forced The Punisher to retreat to avoid being caught. James wasn't so lucky and he was taken down by the NYPD and arraigned. He was deemed insane during his court hearing and committed to the Kentworth Asylum for the remainder of his natural life. He wouldn't stay there anywhere near that long. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Early Release James was released in August 2010 by his brother, who had narrowly survived an attack from The Punisher that left his face horribly mutilated and disfigured, prompting him to use his self-coined nickname, "Jigsaw." Billy-Jigsaw, along with help from close family allies Quentin Glass, Bruno Costa and Eddie Gnucci, helped free James from his cell at the Kentworth Asylum. James, always psychotic and thirsting for mayhem, killed an orderly before heading with his brother and their allies to take care of business, which would concern taking down The Punisher once and for all. Regular Appearance James Russoti stands five feet six inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. He has an average body type. He has brown hair and blue eyes, with his hair usually very short and identical to a buzzcut. He usually wears street clothes, in contrast with his brother and their criminal allies who opt for expensive dress clothes. He occasionally sports some wounds and bruises from several violent fits of adrenaline-charged rages he gets frequently. He also usually sports a thin mustache. Trademark Gear James is very efficient at using blades and firearms alike, favoring knives more but also good with firearms. Among his favored tools of the trade are Skorpion machine pistols, Desert Eagle pistols and Emerson knives. Category:Mafia Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals